


dail te

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Banter, Friendship, Gen, Gentleness, Tea, aggressive use of welsh, aggressively spelling siân with an â since 2k14, bilingual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: 5 times Siân made tea, and one time Hefina did it for her.





	dail te

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, thinlizzy2!
> 
> Hover over the text for translations.

_1_

Siân knew that as a volunteer she’d have to interact with people she didn’t like, but that was before LGSM, and that was before Maureen Barry sold them all out, and before Siân realised she had to face Maureen’s smug face for the rest of her time in the Women’s Committee, because Maureen Barry had no concept of _shame._

“[Te, Hefina?](f)” Siân asked, putting the teapot down much harder than necessary. Hefina eyed the tea splotches on the table cautiously.

“[A fasa i’n ei yfed neu ei wisgo?](f)”

The soft jibe took the indignant wind out of Siân’s sails. “[Sori,](f)” she murmured. “[Ond ni allai credu all _Maureen_ feddwl am ddod yn ôl fama, ar ôl beth digwyddodd!](f)”

As if knowing exactly what who they were talking about, Maureen looked over to them, and gave them a sickly smile. Siân grimaced in return; Hefina didn’t even bother to hide her contempt.

“Sad bitch." Hefina groused. “[A mae rhaid i fi gweld ei gwyneb pob tro dwi’n mynd fama _ac_ pob tro dwi’n mynd i’r siop gornel. Mae o fel mae hi’n _gwybod_ pryd dwi’n mynd, ac yn fy _nilyn._](f)”

“[Dyna pam dwi’n gwneud fy siopa yn y dre. Ni wyddaf sut rydyt ti yn ei oroesi.](d)” Siân poured out the tea. “[A hoffet ti laeth neu siwgr?](Would%20you%20like%20milk%20or%20sugar?)”

“[Tamaid o laeth, dim siwgr.](A%20little%20milk,%20no%20sugar.)” Hefina paused for a moment, then grinned slyly. “[A hoffet ti gwybodd sut ydw i’n goroesi gweld hi mor aml?](d)”

Siân eyed Hefina somewhat cautiously. “[Sut?](d)”

Hefina leant in. “[Dwi’n feddwl am ei wyneb hi os wela hi’r cala pinc a oedd gan Gethin a Jonathan.](f)”

Maureen’s scandalized face at the resulting laughter was worth all the minor aggressions being a volunteer brought.

_2_

The bonds Siân had made during the strike only strengthened as time went on. After LGSM’s final visit, Siân still made certain to visit Hefina and Cliff, and they did not hesitate to call on her too. There was some regularity to their visits that Siân craved - they’d come over, she’d make tea, and they’d talk about everything and everything under the sun.

“[Nid ydwyf yn credu bod feganiaid yn fwy aml yn y cymuned hoyw,](d)” Hefina was saying one day. “[Os o’n i am ffeindo ŵr hoyw i di, Cliff, basai gallu ffeindio un a oedd yn yfed llaeth.](c)”

“[Efallai mae o’n fwy boblogaidd yn y ieuectyd,](c)” Siân added from the kitchen. “[Felly os hoffet ti _toi-boi,_ Cliff…](d)”

Hefina grinned. “[Pa fath hoffet ti? Af i i Abertawe wythnos nesa - byddai’n dod gatref a llanc ugain oed i di.](d)”

“[Na, _na_.](No,%20no.)” Cliff protested, as the two women fell about laughing. “[Bois dros trigain yn unig, os gwelwch yn dda.](Boys%20over%20sixty%20only,%20please.)”

“[Piti](Pity,),” Siân said, still smiling. “[Gyda llanc feganaid, gall Gwen ei lenwi gyda pob un o’i ryseitiau feganaid, yn lle ceisio ffoisto nhw ar Maureen.](d)”

“[Credaf i mae Maureen yn edifarhau’n dod i’r pwyllgor eto,](I%20think%20Maureen%20regrets%20coming%20to%20the%20committee%20again.)” Hefina giggled. “[Beth oedd gan Gwen wythnos diwethaf - cacen Fictoria wedi’i chreu gyda lemonêd?](c)”

“[Wnes i drio hynny,](I%20tried%20that,)” Cliff said. “[Nid oedd hi mor wael.](It%20wasn't%20so%20bad.)”

“[Yn wir?](f)”

“Mmm.” He paused for a moment. “[Efallai af i yn feganaid, rhag ofn.](d)”

“[Na, Cliff,](No,%20Cliff,)” Siân shook her head, and walked in from the kitchen with two cups of tea. “[Roedd y dwy ferched yn yfed te heb llaeth. Ni baset ti gallu _byw_ heb llaeth yn eich te.](The%20two%20girls%20drank%20tea%20without%20milk.%20You%20wouldn't%20be%20able%20to%20live%20without%20milk%20in%20your%20tea.)”

Both Hefina and Cliff laughed, and Siân served them tea, and the afternoon rolled by in sunny laughter.

_3_

Times came and times went. The Miner’s strike collapsed the following year, and with it went Martin’s job and their only source of income. At a bit of a loose end, the family up and moved to Neath, where there was better transportation and less Maureen Barry. The clocks turned, one month, then five, and all the time the streets seemed to buzz with possibilities and new ideas, ideas that would electrify and fry the pacemakers of Onllwyn.

“[Dylet ti wneud rhywbeth, Siân.](You%20should%20do%20something,%20Si%C3%A2n.)” Martin said, one day. “[Yn wir, ddylet. Fel y dwedodd Jonathan.](Really,%20you%20should.%20Like%20Jonathan%20said.)”

“[Mae’r plant dal yn fach - ni allaf eu gadael nhw eto.](The%20children%20are%20still%20small%20-%20I%20can't%20leave%20them%20yet.)” Siân began to skit around the kitchen. “[A hoffet ti de? Dwi am rhoi’r tegell ymlaen-](d)”

“Siân…”

“[Oes gennym ni siwgr? Wnes i anghofio os prynais rhai pan es i i’r siop-](f)”

With the gentlest touch, Owain took Siân’s hands, and turned her away from the kettle. “Siân,” he murmured. “[Gwranda. Dat ti’n _wywo_ fama.](d)”

“[Beth allai wneud?](w)” Siân asked, softly. “[Mae Castell-Nedd mor wahanol i gymuned Onllwyn. Yn Onllwyn o’n i’n pwyllgores, o’n i’n _helpu_. Ond fama…](Neath%20is%20so%20different%20to%20the%20Onllwyn%20community.%20In%20Onllwyn%20I%20was%20a%20committee%20woman,%20I%20was%20helping.%20But%20here...)”

“[Ond fama?](But%20here?)”

“[Fama, dwi jyst yn gwraig gegog sydd â phroblem gwybod pryd i stopio dadlau. Does gen i ddim Lefelau A, ddim addysgiad dda i’w siarad am-](Here,%20I'm%20just%20a%20mouthy%20housewife%20with%20a%20problem%20knowing%20when%20not%20to%20argue.%20I%20have%20no%20A-Levels,%20no%20good%20education%20to%20speak%20of-)”

Siân’s self-depreciating monologue was stopped by Martin’s soft lips against her brow. She shut her eyes and sighed - how had she gotten like this? Her time in Onllwyn, working with LGSM, she’d felt like she was part of something _bigger,_ something _important_. Now she was Women’s Institute, baking cakes and comparing Tupperware.

“[Dat ti’n gwybod mwy na bawb nid ydwyf i’n y fath o ŵr i groesawi newid.](You%20know%20more%20than%20anyone%20that%20I'm%20not%20the%20type%20to%20welcome%20change.)” Martin murmured against her forehead. “[Felly meddylia am hyn - beth fyddai Hefina yn dweud i di?](So%20think%20of%20this%20-%20what%20would%20Hefina%20say%20to%20you?)”

Siân didn’t have to think for long - Hefina would’ve kicked her bum down the street and into the nearest adult learning centre. Hefina would’ve told her she had places to be, places to go, and things to see that would make Maureen Barry’s face pucker in horror. Hefina would’ve - and still did - have her back for anything she wanted to try. At the sight of Siân’s smile, Martin relaxed, and squeezed her hands.

“[Gwela?](See?)” he said. “[Wna di beth fydde Hefina yn ei ddweud. Byddai’n iawn gyda’r plant os a ti i ffwrdd - nid yw rhoi bysedd pysgod yn y popty ping yn _rhy_ galed…](You%20do%20what%20Hefina%20would've%20said.%20I'll%20be%20alright%20with%20the%20kids%20if%20you%20went%20away%20-%20it's%20not%20too%20hard%20to%20put%20fish%20fingers%20in%20the%20microwave...)”

_4_

Two years flew by in a whirlwind of A-Level’s and university applications, and soon Siân and Martin found themselves celebrating Siân’s acceptance into Swansea University. Hefina had come over for their little party, as did Cliff, and some of her friends from Onllwyn, and some from Neath, and Gethin and Jonathan from London, a good mixing of old and new that suited the evening perfectly. Siân had slipped into the kitchen for a break about half way through, leaving with the image of Martin being taught how to Vogue by Jonathan. Cliff had retired to the kitchen earlier, as did Hefina, and Siân smiled. The two of them were always glued to each other. Upon her entrance, Cliff gave her a happy, slightly tipsy grin. Behind him, Hefina was trying to stifle a laugh.

“[Siân! O’n i jyst yn siarad am dy lwyddiant.](Si%C3%A2n!%20I%20was%20just%20talking%20about%20your%20success.)” Cliff exclaimed. Siân eyed him somewhat suspiciously.

“[Ye?](Yeah?)”

“[O’n i’n dweud- o’n i’n dweud baset ti’n mynd yn bell.](I%20was%20saying-%20I%20was%20saying%20you'd%20go%20far.)” Cliff turned to the open door of the lounge. “[‘Dach chi’n clywed hynny? Bydd Siân yn mynd yn bell, wela chi!](Did%20you%20hear%20that?%20Si%C3%A2n'll%20go%20far,%20you'll%20see!)”

The crowd in the living room cheered, and Siân decided then that Cliff perhaps had had enough wine.

“[Gad i fi gael te i di, Cliff,](f)” she laughed. “[Yn dweud pethau fel na…](d)”

“[Mae’n _wir._](It's%20true.) ” Cliff insisted, but he was happy for the offer of tea, and watched as Siân pottered around the kitchen. “[Prifysgol Abertawe. Yn astudio Cymraeg! Dwi’n mor falch ohoni di.](Swansea%20University.%20Studying%20Welsh!%20I'm%20so%20proud%20of%20you.)”

“[Finnau hefyd.](Me%20too.)” Hefina added. “[Dwi’n cofio pan ddos di i Onllwyn y tro cyntaf - o’n i’n nerfys ni fyddet ti gallu ffeindio dy draed - ond drycha nawr! Yn mynd i brifysgol!](I%20remember%20when%20you%20came%20to%20Onllwyn%20the%20first%20time%20-%20I%20was%20nervous%20you%20wouldn't%20be%20able%20to%20find%20your%20feet%20-%20but%20look%20now!%20Going%20to%20university.)”

Siân focused on making tea, her cheeks bright red from the praise. “[Ni wyddai os fyddai’n ei hoffi eto. Efallai byddai’n ei gasau.](I%20don't%20know%20if%20I'll%20like%20it%20yet.%20Maybe%20I'll%20hate%20it.)”

“[Siân, gwranda.](Si%C3%A2n,%20listen.)” Hefina leant on the table, and looked at her, straight in the eye. “[Os wela i di unrhyw lle tu fas Abertawe, byddai’n cico ti yn ôl i’r dref.](f)”

“[Heblaw am ymweliad,](Except%20for%20a%20visit,)” Cliff added. “[Hoffaf dy weld di trwy gydol dy gwrs.](i)”

“[O, finnau hefyd.](Oh,%20me%20too.)” Hefina leant back, and smiled. “[Ond rydym ni’n mor falch ohonyt ti. Dwi eisiau dy weld di’n mynd mor bell a gallet ti. Dwi eisiau gweld di’n hapus â beth ddysgot.](But%20we're%20so%20proud%20of%20you.%20I%20want%20to%20see%20you%20go%20as%20far%20as%20you%20can.%20I%20want%20to%20see%20you%20happy%20with%20what%20you%20learnt.)”

And coming from Hefina, that meant the world.

_5_

Wherever Siân went, her Onllwyn friends weren’t that far behind. Cliff wrote her letters, barely readable through his cramped, spidery handwriting, but taking pride of place magneted to her fridge door. Hefina did too, sometimes, but was more of a fan of long-winded phone calls. Today, she’d organized a visit up to see Siân’s new Swansea home, and Siân could not be happier to see her again.

“[Ah, nid ‘student digs’ yw hyn,](Ah,%20this%20isn't%20student%20digs,)” Hefina noted the moment she stepped through the door. “[Dim eisiau bywyd myfyrwyr, hei?](Don't%20want%20a%20student%20life,%20hey?)”

“[Fel y fasa i’n prynu lle i fyfyrwyr. ‘Dat ti di gweld y siap ar rhai ohonyn nhw?](Like%20I%20would%20buy%20a%20place%20for%20students.%20Have%20you%20seen%20the%20shape%20of%20them?)” Siân shook her head. “[Anhygoel, _wir_. A hoffet ti te?](Shocking,%20really.%20Would%20you%20like%20tea?)”

“[Siwr beth.](Sure%20thing.)” Hefina followed her into the little kitchenette, and sat down by the table. “[Rho un ar i Gliff hefyd - mae o ar ei ffordd, ond o’dd rhaid iddo cymryd y bws i Gastell-Nedd yn gyntaf i gael y gysylltiad i Abertawe. Wnes i gynnig mynd a fo yn y car, ond ‘dat ti’n gwybod beth mae o fel am fysiau...](Put%20one%20on%20for%20Cliff%20as%20well%20-%20he's%20on%20his%20way,%20but%20he%20had%20to%20take%20the%20bus%20to%20Neath%20to%20get%20the%20connection%20to%20Swansea.%20I%20offered%20to%20take%20him%20in%20the%20car,%20but%20you%20know%20what%20he's%20like%20about%20buses...).”

Siân nodded, and placed three cups on the side. “[Byddet ti’n hapus i gwybod hefyd nid ydwyf wedi dechrau byw fel myfyrwr - mae gen i soseri a chwpanau _glan_. Wnaeth Rowena dechrau bwyta mas o sosbeni erbyn ei hail wythnos.](You'll%20be%20happy%20to%20know%20I%20haven't%20started%20living%20like%20a%20student%20-%20I%20have%20clean%20cups%20and%20saucers.%20Rowena%20was%20eating%20out%20of%20saucepans%20by%20her%20second%20week.)”

“[Yn wir?](Really?)” Hefina laughed. “[Gobeithiaf wnaethot ti rhoi row iddi.](I%20hope%20you%20gave%20her%20a%20row.)”

“[Wnaeth Martin. Wnaeth hi siapo fyny ar ôl hynny.](Martin%20did.%20She%20shaped%20up%20after%20that.)” The kettle whistled, and Siân began pouring out the tea. “[Mae hi dal i fyw yn y fflat bydr yna, wyddot ti. Gyda’r llaith a’r papur wal oren. Mi ofynnais iddi symyd gatref, ond mae hi’n hoffi’r annibynedd.](She's%20still%20living%20in%20that%20dirty%20flat,%20you%20know.%20With%20the%20damp%20and%20the%20orange%20wallpaper.%20I%20asked%20for%20her%20to%20move%20home,%20but%20she%20likes%20the%20independance.)”

Hefina tutted. “[Ni wyddais sut all rhywyn rhentu tŷ yn a stât yna. A yw dy MP yn gwneud unrhywbeth?](I%20don't%20know%20how%20someone%20could%20rent%20a%20house%20in%20that%20state.%20Is%20your%20MP%20doing%20anything%20about%20it?)”

“[Mae o’n ceisio gwneud rhywbeth am ein problemau teiol. Mae o’n sort dda, ond yn erbyn pŵer Llundain a’r Torïaid?](He's%20trying%20to%20do%20something%20about%20our%20housing%20problems.%20He's%20a%20good%20sort,%20but%20against%20the%20power%20of%20London%20and%20the%20Tories?)” Sian shook her head, and picked up two of the cups, bringing them into the little reception room. “[Does genno fo ddim siaws.](He's%20got%20no%20chance.)”

“Hmm…” Hefina took her tea with a smile. “[Efallai dylet ti mynd i fewn i wleidyddiaeth. Basai’n talu arian i weld di rhoi row i Faragret Thatcher.](Maybe%20you%20should%20go%20into%20politics.%20I'd%20pay%20money%20to%20see%20you%20give%20Margaret%20Thatcher%20a%20row.)”

Politics? Siân had scarcely thought ten years ago she’d be anything more than a house-proud housewife, looking after her kids and supporting the local Women’s Society. But now, here she was, studying for a Welsh Language degree, still active in the university’s women’s group, but also getting involved in student union life. She was doing so much more than she might’ve back in Onllwyn, but she could, she _could…._

“[Gad i fi graddio’n gyntaf,](Let%20me%20graduate%20first,)” she laughed. “[Mae gen i arholiadau i feddwl am cyn unrhywbeth arall.](I've%20got%20exams%20to%20think%20about%20before%20anything%20else.)”

_+1_

There were not many things that made Siân nervous, but the prospect of becoming an elected MP was definitely one of them. MP business was always for men when she was growing up, but Swansea East needed a half-decent MP, and Wales needed _her_. Or at least, that was what she was trying to convince herself. Would Swansea East vote in a woman? Specifically _this_ woman, who had shown open support for LGSM? Would her family face any blowback?

Deep into her anxious thoughts, Siân didn’t notice Hefina approaching the settee she sat on until the other woman gently nudged her shoulder with her hip, tea tray in hand.

“[Te, fel ‘dat ti’n ei cymryd.](Tea,%20as%20you%20take%20it.)” Hefina said, smiling at Siân’s surprise. Siân laughed in response.

“[Nad yw hyn yn y ffordd anghywir?](Isn't%20this%20the%20wrong%20way%20around?)” Siân asked. “[Nad yw hi _fi_ sy’n rhoi’r te ymlaen fel arfer?](Isn't%20it%20me%20that%20puts%20the%20tea%20on%20normally?)”

“[Nid fel arfer yw hi _ti_ sy’n mynd i ddod yn MP.](It's%20not%20normally%20you%20whose%20becoming%20an%20MP.)” Hefina put the tea tray down on the table., and settled on the settee beside her. “[A yw hi’n _chi,_ nawr ‘dat ti’n mor bwysig?](Is%20it%20formal%20you,%20now%20you're%20so%20important?)”

“[Ah, paid meddio _jôcan_ am y peth.](Ah,%20don't%20you%20dare%20joke%20about%20the%20thing.)” Siân covered her face, and sunk into the pillows. “[Dwi mor _nerfys_.](I'm%20so%20nervous.)”

“[Sut mae’r benyw a wnaeth gwaeddu lawr y plismonau lleol yn _nerfys?_ Y benyw a wnaeth gwaeddu lawr Maureen Barry?](How%20is%20the%20woman%20that%20yelled%20down%20the%20local%20police%20force%20nervous?%20The%20woman%20that%20shouted%20down%20Maureen%20Barry?)”

“[O’dd yna’n bron pymtheg blwyddyn yn ôl!](That%20was%20nearly%20fifteen%20years%20ago!)”

“Siân…” Reaching across with her free hand, Hefina touched her arm. “[Byddet ti’n iawn. Ni fydd y Senedd yn gwybod beth wnaeth ei daro.](You'll%20be%20alright.%20The%20Assembly%20won't%20know%20what%20hit%20it.)”

Siân laughed despite her nerves, and patted Hefina’s hand. “[Diolch, Hefina.](Thanks,%20Hefina.)”

“[Mae’n iawn, cariad. Nawr, yfa dy te - nid yw neb yn llafaru’n dda heb te, yn enwedig MPau...](It's%20alright,%20dear.%20Now,%20drink%20your%20tea%20-%20no-one%20speaks%20well%20without%20tea,%20especially%20MPs...)"


End file.
